Juanita Sanchez (Comic Series)
Juanita Sanchez, more commonly known as "Princess" 'or '"Princess of Pittsburgh", is a main character first encountered in Issue 171 of Image Comics' The Walking Dead. She is a somewhat silly and good natured lone survivor living in Pittsburgh, Pennsylvania. She is a resident of the Alexandria Safe-Zone after being brought back to the community by Eugene's group. Several years after Rick Grimes' death, Juanita and Mercer are still a couple living happily at the Commonwealth. Overview As she hasn't had much interaction with other people for some time, Juanita comes off as awkward to the scavenger group. She admits that she's a 'little loopy from not being around people for so long', even questioning at first if they were actually real or just hallucinations. Regardless, Juanita is open to try and build trust with the survivors. Juanita comes off as extremely talkative and easy-going. She is willing to make jokes despite being outnumbered and having guns pointed at her. One of these jokes almost gets her killed, acting as if she brought the Survivors' horses to a group of people waiting at her building, which she hysterically laughs off. She also admits that due to how she looks and dresses, it would be understandable how people would be hesitant to trust her. She admits that she was told she had a temper at some point, initially becoming angered at Michonne for asking if she was alone. Juanita also appears to be very childish, as she dyed her hair purple and chose to wear a pink fur jacket and goggles, just for fun. She also gave herself a nickname, "Princess" and announces herself to be the Princess of Pittsburgh. She also states that being called a "Queen" would sound like she was older than she is. Regardless, she can be taken seriously in a combat and is able to mow down walkers easily. It is later revealed that Juanita has a dark past, and displays a cheerful personality to keep the darkness out. Pre-Apocalypse Location Unknown Juanita had a rather troubled childhood, with her father leaving when she was young and her mother remarrying soon after. Juanita often acted out, and was abused by her stepfather and stepbrother, who would punish her by tying her up and locking her in a closet for hours, and would also take turns beating her. She used to work at a coffee shop and a record store. Post-Apocalypse Lines We Cross Juanita meets up with the scavenge team as they traverse through Pittsburgh and is happy to see them since last time she saw people was over a year ago. After introductions, Juanita offers to travel with them but Michonne says no due to neither side knowing what the other is capable of. After the survivors reach her place, Juanita yells that they have arrived to the house. Michonne points a gun at her telling not to move, but Juanita starts to laugh and tells them she was just kidding. She then invites everyone inside. While the group debates letting Juanita tag along with them, she emerges out of the building with a giant spear which she proudly displays. When asked if she can give back her gun, Michonne declines; Juanita shrugs it off, stating she has others. The group continue to travel through Pittsburgh on their way to Ohio. During their journey the need to pause and eliminate a group of walkers that have slowly gained on them. Michonne finally allows Juanita to join her in taking out some walkers, much to the latter's excitement. When the pair are finished, Yumiko blurts out to the group that her and Magna are gay. Michonne offers a confused congratulation while Eugene and Siddiq say they already knew. Juanita beams with approval and states that she had friends once who were lesbians who happened to throw wild parties. The group then continue on to Ohio, once they arrive they are found by the Commonwealth. New World Order When first meeting the Commonwealth, Juanita makes jokes about their uniforms. Juanita along with the group met and are questioned by Lance Hornsby, who takes them back to the Commonwealth. Juanita is amazed when she first sees the Commonwealth Juanita along with the group later met Sebastian Milton who slyly offers to take Yumiko on a private tour, leading Yumiko to rebuff his advances. This causes Sebastian to get rough with Yumiko, shoving Magna to the ground in the process. Enraged Juanita defends her newly found friends. Mercer intervenes, Sebastian demands her arrest, to no avail. He then let's Juanita and the rest know that he will have them banished if they don't know their place. After this the group convene in Elodie's apartment, the system of the Commonwealth comes up as a topic on conversation and Juanita likens the system to a video game and, approves of it. This however prompts Magna's indignation. After, Juanita joins Eugene, Siddiq and Stephanie to eat at a local cafe, they join the rest of the group to see a football game held in the stadium of the Commonwealth. Later she accompanies Eugene, Magna, Siddiq and Yumiko on the way to Alexandria. Juanita expresses her excitement to meet Rick and see The Hilltop. While passing through Pittsburgh she tells Eugene she might miss it. After arriving at Alexandria, Juanita excitedly jumps off her horse greeting Rick. Rick welcomes her to Alexandria before politely asking her to leave so Pamela and him can talk. She obliges and walks away whistling. The Rotten Core TBA Killed Victims This list shows the victims Juanita has killed: *2 unnamed horses (Indirectly Caused) *Numerous counts of zombies Relationships Michonne Hawthorne Juanita and Michonne have a stable relationship. At first it starts out very cautious, with Michonne not trusting Juanita, who tests Michonne's patience by repeatedly asking for her confiscated belongings back and even making it seem like she'd led Michonne's group into an ambush as a prank. Despite being clearly irritated, Michonne does warm up to Princess on the road to the Commonwealth and trusts her as a new addition to the survivors. Eugene Porter Eugene and a steady relationship. He was the first one to suggest the idea that she join along with him on the journey to the Commonwealth. Magna Juanita and Magna have a good relationship. She compliments Magna's skin tone and calls her beautiful after finding out she's Greek and reacts just as positively to Magna coming out as lesbian. When Sebastian attacks Magna, Juanita rushes to her side to defend her. Yumiko Juanita and Yumiko have a good relationship. She was thrilled when she finds out that Yumiko is a lesbian. When Sebastian attacks Yumiko, Juanita rushes to her side to defend her. Siddiq Juanita and Siddiq seem to have an okay relationship. They haven't interacted much with each other, but seem to have mutual respect for each other. Sebastian Milton Juanita and Sebastian have a very poor relationship. After he attacks Yumiko, Juanita points her spear at him threatening to use it on him. Mercer Juanita falls for Mercer when the latter saves her from a horde of zombies. After they dispatch the undead, Juanita suddenly kisses a startled Mercer because she thought they were "having a moment" Later on, after arriving at the Commonwealth, Juanita and Mercer have sex. Their conversation afterwards shows they feel something for each other and this isn't just a fling. Mercer mentions that he really likes listening to Juanita talk and that it's definitely not a casual thing. They kiss and Juanita says that her life is getting better every day now, to which Mercer smiles happily in response. During the rising conflict in the Commonwealth, Mercer finds Juanita packing and questions her. She opens up about past trauma before the apocalypse and decides that she's better off alone, but is still visibly upset over leaving Mercer behind and comments on how nice he was. Eventually, however, she returns and eventually re-kindles their relationship at some point. Following Rick Grimes' death and the subsequent 20-25 year timeskip, it's seen that Juanita and Mercer managed to maintain their relationship over the years and are still together. Rick Grimes Juanita only spoke with Rick one time, but was ecstatic to meet him after hearing about his legendary status among the communities. Rick was initially taken aback by her hyperactive personality, but still greeted her as usual. After Rick's death, Juanita was upset and was among those who followed his casket back to Alexandria to pay their respects. Appearances Trivia *Juanita is one of the many characters given a nickname. She prefers being called "Princess" because she does not like her actual name. *Juanita mentions she hadn't seen a living person for almost a year before finding Eugene's group. Category:Comic Characters Category:Walking Dead Characters Category:Alive Category:Comics Category:Miscellaneous Survivor Category:Alexandria Safe-Zone Category:Main Characters